


Eureka

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Love Confession, Second Chances, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Just a second. That's all that Lena needed. In one brief moment of insanity and recklessness, Lena Luthor confessed her feelings to Kara Danvers. Her immediate response wasn't exactly what she had in mind.Can they get pass this and move on with their friendship? Or is this really the end.





	1. It's Not Real Until I Say It

Lena Luthor have had numerous eureka moments in her life from the heartbreaking realization at a very young age that her mother would never love her no matter what she did to the exciting possibility of changing the public’s perception of her family by renaming Luthor Corp to L Corp.  And now as she watched the blonde girl in front of her babble about alien rights, hands flaying around as she tried to make her point, it hit Lena. She was in love with Kara Danvers, the excitable junior reporter who doesn’t believe in contact lens, the girl with the smile that can light up a room, the bringer of donuts, her defender, her friend. She suddenly felt giddy and light as if all her stress and problems had evaporated. All she can do was smile at the girl.

“You don’t believe me.”

Lena just continued smiling and staring at Kara.

“Are you even listening?”

The slight irritation that crept in Kara’s voice shook Lena from her trance.  “What?” She asked in alarm as she realized after a quick look at her watch, that she hadn’t heard anything that Kara said for the last five minutes.

Her movement did not escape Kara’s notice who looked at her own watch. Face reddening slightly, she stood up. “Gosh, I didn’t notice how late it was. I’m sure you’re very tired. I’d better leave.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Lena called out hastily. “Stay a bit longer. You know I like having you here. My mind just wandered a bit. A small drink would fix me all up.”    

Kara stopped midstride. Turning her head towards Lena and seeing how sincere she was, she nodded. She sat back down.

“Would you like to drink anything?” Lena asked as she walked unsteadily to the bar.

“Whatever you’re having.”

Lena fixed the drinks as Kara started talking about aliens again, atleast that’s what Lena thought she was saying. She only caught a few words here and there. Who was she kidding, she wasn’t even trying. All she can really concentrate on was the feeling that she needed to tell Kara right here, right now about how she felt. She just had to or she’ll explode. She looked down and was surprised that the drinks were ready. She grabbed them and walked back to the sofa. When she handed one to Kara and nearly splashed its contents on the white leather, that’s when she noticed her hands were shaking badly.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara asked as she reached out for her drink. Ignoring her question, Lena drank hers in one gulp. Kara looked at her with concern.

With the drink firing her courage and striping away her inhibition, Lena sat down and looked directly at Kara. “I think I like you, Kara.”

Kara laughed awkwardly in response. “I like you too Lena. That’s why we’re friends. We like each other.”

It was the point of no return. Kara was giving her a way out. Lena can take it or she could stand her ground.   “No, not like a friend.”

Lena had never seen Kara as flushed as she was right now. She also noted the panic in her eyes as they roved between the door and the window, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else except where they were right now.  “Lena, I think you’re just tired. You don’t know what you’re saying.” She said in a whisper.

“I know exactly what I’m saying. I lo…ike you Kara. I like you more than a friend.” Basing it on Kara’s current reaction, Lena wasn’t about to drop the other L word.  

“Why are you saying this?” Kara’s voice, higher than normal.

“Because it is the truth. I thought you of all person would appreciate that.”

“Lena, I wish I…” Kara trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to react.

One would think that having received a lot of rejection from the people closest to her would made Lena immune to the sting of rejection. But it didn’t. It only opened up the old wounds she had tried so hard to forget. As she tried to blink back the tears, Lena lifted her head proudly and plastered a smile into her face. “You are right Kara. It is late. You should leave.”  

“Lena…”

“Thank you Kara.” Lena said as she turned her back and walked over to her desk where she pretended to look at the documents scattered there while Kara stood frozen behind her. “I think I’ve made enough fool of myself tonight. Since obviously you cannot reciprocate my feelings, you can atleast give me back my dignity.”

Kara hesitated for a second before wordlessly leaving the room. As the door closed behind her, she could clearly hear the crash of glass as it met the wall.


	2. Can I Take It All Back?

Days had passed and there was nothing. No calls, no texts, no emails, no anything. Not that she should expect any with the way they ended it. But darn it, if she didn’t miss Lena. Kara sighed as she looked at the L Corp Building from CatCo. She must fix this, she just have to. She doesn’t know how but she had to try. With trembling fingers, she dialed Lena’s number. Then she watched as Lena picked up her phone from the other side of the city, stared at it for a second before placing it back down without answering. Her heart felt like someone just stepped on it. However giving up was not in her nature, so that night she went over to L Corp. Then as she entered, the guard politely told her that she was not welcome anymore. She must have looked so disappointed because the guard raised his arms in helplessness and gave her an apologetic smile. Stepping outside, she breathed in deeply the night air. She had one more trick up her sleeves.  

***

Lena rubbed her eyes after rereading the same email multiple times. It wasn’t making any sense. She was about to close her laptop when a knock from her window startled her. She looked up in surprise as she saw Supergirl hovering outside.

“Can I come in?”

Lena nodded as she opened the latch. “Is there a problem, Supergirl?”

“No, everything is fine, Lena,” Kara said as she stepped inside.

“Then can I help you with anything?”

“I actually am on a mission to get to know the people of National City.”

Lena shook her head as a look of wariness passed over her face. “And of course, near the top of your list would be anyone named Luthor. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

“It’s not like that, Lena.” Kara unable to keep the hurt from her voice. “In all the time we’ve known each other, haven’t I shown you anything but respect?”

Lena looked up once again, smiled sheepishly at Kara. “Of course. You have been nothing but that unlike most people here. I apologize, I’ve had a rotten week and it was making me snippy at everyone.”

“Apology accepted,” Kara said as she sat down on Lena’s sofa. “What’s wrong with your week?”

“It’s nothing for a superhero to concern herself with.” Lena said with a laugh as she sat down beside her.

Kara knew not to force the topic this early so she asked about the latest in L Corp instead.

So it started. The next few days unless she had to fight some alien or crook, Kara would fly to Lena’s office and they’d spend atleast an hour talking. The first week Lena remained reserved but with no one else to talk to, she found herself opening up to Supergirl. She even started preparing snacks for them to eat. And these two things made night Kara’s favorite part of the day. As the hour grew nearer, she’d feel the excitement grew stronger that not one, not two, but almost everyone commented on how giddy she was. She was almost too happy but not enough to ignore the moments when Lena would zone out when Kara is brought up in their discussion. One night, she arrived and caught Lena reading a CatCo magazine.

“Is it good?”

Lena unaware that Kara arrived, nearly dropped the magazine. “Yes. The one from Kara Danvers was really good.”

Kara beamed at Lena and for a second, a look of suspicion appeared on Lena’s face. Realizing her error, Kara pulled in her smile. “Aren’t you two close?”

“We used to be,” Lena answered as she opened a box of donuts. Kara recognized the logo. It was from the same store where she bought donuts for Lena weeks ago.

“What happened?”

“These donuts are not going to eat themselves.” Lena said as she offered one to Kara, not answering her question.

“If you’re not comfortable saying, that’s fine. We can ----.”

“It’s not that.” Lena said as leaned on her table and faced Kara. “It’s just too embarrassing and humiliating to think about, much less talk about.”     

Kara took a bite of the donut and looked at Lena waiting for her to continue. 

“Fine.” Lena said as she fished out a strawberry glazed donut, stared at it for a second before sitting down. “Have you even been in love, Supergirl?” She asked after a pause. “It’s the most wonderful thing in the world. It makes the gloomiest day brighter. Donuts more sweeter. It can even make a tarnished family name and legacy seems insignificant.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It’s also the most painful thing in the world.” Lena continued as if she didn’t hear Kara. “Because love craves and covets love back. And when it is not returned, you never feel more vulnerable, more alone, more lonely, more hurt. And you’ll do the most foolish things.”

Kara remembering what happened that night didn’t know how to respond, so she reached out for another donut instead and munched on it thoughtfully.

“I told Kara that I like her.”

“Kara Danvers, the reporter?” Kara forced herself to sound surprised.                          

“Yes, the one and only. Were you more surprised that it was someone so mild-mannered and sweet? Or that she was a girl?”

“Neither, I was just being appropriate. I thought that was the proper response.”

Lena laughed. “That’s cute.” Then her face turned all serious again. “Well anyway, we were talking and suddenly I realized that I liked her. And then I got this brilliant idea to tell her right there and then. So I did.”

“And what happened?”

“She didn’t feel the same way.”

“Did she exactly tell you that?” Kara asked.

“Well not exactly.”

“Then maybe it wasn’t what you think.”

“Her look of surprise and horror were enough,” Lena’s voice cracked as she pictured Kara from that night.

“Well maybe she needed time to process that news.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway because we will never speak again.”

“But she’s your friend and you ---“

“I’ve told you about my mother, Supergirl.  I’ve told you about being in my brother’s shadow. I’ve told you about people who continued to disappoint me over and over again. I’ve taken good care to protect myself from that heartache. And the first time I did not, although I would admit was ill-advised, only proved to me that my mother was right. No one is going to love me. I have no doubt that Kara feels something for me, just not what I want. And the more I see her, it will just be a constant reminder that I am ----”

Kara’s phone rang before Lena can continue. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Kara said as she stepped outside to answer the phone. After a few seconds, she came back in with an apologetic shrug. “I have to go.”

“Of course, people to save, planes to catch. Be safe Supergirl.”

Kara nodded and flew away.

 **The following night** after her assistant placed the pizza on her table and left for the day, Lena laid down on her sofa for a quick nap as she waited for Supergirl to arrive. It must have been an hour or so when she heard the familiar swooshing sound. She opened her eyes with a ready smile expecting Supergirl but instead was greeted with the sight of Kara Danvers standing on her balcony.

“How did you get there?” Lena asked as she walked over blocking the door, her face suddenly emotionless.

“Supergirl,” Kara answered breathlessly. “Supergirl brought me here. We saw each other and we got to talking. I told her that I have been trying to reach you but you won’t answer.”

“Does not give her the right to just fly you here.”

“Don’t be mad at her, I forced her. I mean I begged her.”

Just then a gust of wind went through the air causing Lena to shiver. Then shaking her head, she stepped aside and gestured to Kara to come in. Kara rubbed her sweater covered arms as she entered.

“Once you warmed up, you can leave.” Lena said as she closed the door behind her.

“Lena, please talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about? I don’t want you to think that I am forcing myself on to you. Whatever we were before, that’s how I want you to remember me not this ---.”

“I’m sorry if I reacted badly but you have to give me time to process things,” Kara said cutting off Lena. “You don’t just say stuff like that out loud and expect me to react… I don’t know appropriately.”

“Kara, the last thing I want you to do is react appropriately. I should have not said what I said but I did and there’s just no way to take it back.”

“What if I don’t want you to take it back?”                                                                                                                          

“Don’t…”

“What if I don’t want to pretend that it didn’t happen?”

“Kara…”

“What if it was exactly what I wanted to hear?”

“You don’t have to do this. I know you are only trying to make me feel better.” Lena clenched her hands tightly in frustration.

“Surprisingly I am doing this for myself, not for you. After that night, it got me to thinking. It was just something I never considered before. I thought it was so easy to mistake our friendship into something much more. But then I asked myself if I acted the same way with my other friends. My answer confused me. I guess I never had to defend them to other people. I never had this strong need to check up on them everyday to see if they are alright. And unless we were sharing a joke or secret, there was never any need to share lingering looks with them. Lena, I find myself missing you and it just got worse as each day passed.  I tried to contact you but you won’t answer. I even went here but you didn’t let me in.” Kara paused as she took a deep breath. “I still don’t know if I like you more than a friend, but I know there is something special between us.”

“So where does this leave us?”

“We take it one day at a time and see where it leads us.”

“Keep on digging until we find the truth? Just like a reporter,” Lena said with a smile, her first one at Kara that night.

“Don’t push me away, please. Don’t do that ever again.”

Lena nodded in reply.

“Can I?” Kara stepped forward, raising her arms to hug Lena but stopping just before she can touch Lena.

Lena nodded again and Kara embraced her. It was only for a few seconds but wrapped in her arm, Lena felt all the pain and stress slipping away. Before they parted, Lena thought she smelled of sky and rain and wind.

“Thank you,” Kara said. “You probably have a lot of things to do, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Kara, I’ve ordered two large pizzas. Supergirl had surprisingly, well I guess if I think about it maybe it’s not that surprising, she has a large appetite. But since she is not here, maybe you can help me with them.”

“Supergirl and pizza… should I be jealous?” Kara asked.

Lena laughed a little too hysterically. “Don’t be ridiculous. I was just being polite with her.”

“But I mean, pizza sounds like a date to me.” Kara looked on suspiciously at Lena.

“No, she has this program where she visited people in National City and ----.”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” Kara said finally breaking into a smile.

Lena let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to laugh. “Okay, Ms. Danvers, ace reporter, you got me. I am in love with both Supergirl and mild mannered Kara Danvers. Now let me just go to the restroom to freshen up and remove any traces of Supergirl on me.”

As Lena left, Kara went over to the pizza with a goofy smile on her face. Lena used the other L word, maybe it was a joke, maybe it was half meant. But whatever the reason was, Kara thought it was something she can get used to. She was back sitting on the sofa when Lena came back. Lena went directly to the pizza and gasped in surprise. Muttering under her breathe, she said something about Supergirl not only the one with a big appetite.  But Kara did not hear as she was busy noting how that sofa felt a little bit like home for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are inconsistencies. I just started trying to get know all these characters. But I do hope you enjoy this little story. Probably there was nothing new but I thought it was still fun. Let me know if you liked it and if you want to hear more. =)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Supercorp. I just had to...


End file.
